User blog:Reinbow/Sabrina, the Scorching Flame
|date = April 1st, 2190 |health = 50 |attack = 38 |spells = 85 |difficulty = 60 |hp = 2 (+1) |mana = 1 (+1) |damage= 1 (+0.5) |range = 10 |armor = 15 (+2.7) |magicresist = 30 (+1.25) |attackspeed = 0.1 (+0.01%) |healthregen = 0 (+0.1) |manaregen = 0 (+0.1) |speed = 10 }} Serena, the Scorching Flame is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities Sabrina casts flames which spin around her fists, allowing her to burn any enemy unit it hits within her range. (16 sec. Cooldown) }} Sabrina throws a big fireball which crashes to the floor, creating a trap of smoke which disallows any enemy unit who passes by the area or is in it to have vision, dealing magic damage. (20 sec. Cooldown) }} Sabrina stomps, creating a big, straight fissure in the ground that shoots up lava and flames dealing magic damage up to 2 enemy unit in its range. }} The giant Pyre Spirit comes from the necklace Sabrina wears, rushing towards an enemy unit passing through them back and forth quickly for 2.5 seconds dealing magic damage and fearing them for 1.5 seconds. Any other enemy units within the range of the Pyre spirit will take half the damage if they weren't hit first. }} Build Lore Born in a normal family in Ionia, Sabrina was always the adventurous one amongst her brothers and sisters. She would always take off in the forest and mountains, having everyone try and search for her to return her back home so she wouldn't be harmed. There was this one day where her Uncle who rarely comes around randomly showed up without notice. He asked specifically for Serena and he really needed to talk to only her and no one else. He told her that there was a special gem that was held in a golden trimmed necklace that was stolen from him and hidden deep within the mountains by an imp. Knowing that Serena loved to explore anywhere she could set her eyes on he used it to his advantage since he was old and wrinkled, not being able to grasp the strength to do what he could do when he was younger. Serena agreed, doing anything to help her old Uncle even though he barely made the time to even see or talk to her. So off she went on her journey, to collect the gem her Uncle grew attached to. Exploring the mountains he guided her to go to, she searched every inch of it; small opening or caves. She came across a fissure in the ground that was big enough for her to slip into, only to find herself in a cave with scorching hot lava. It atleast lighted her way to the gem, but she was getting very exhausted and sweaty from the heat to barely even go on any further. After a few more steps she finally found the necklace holding the mythical red gem. She picked it up, then quickly she felt a strong energy surge through her after. She unclipped the hook of the necklace, putting it around her neck to keep it safe for when she gets out of the cave. Oddly enough, she didn't feel the hot sensation of the lava anymore, she grew acustomed to it. Finally, after an hour Serena found her way out of the large cave, hiking down the mountain back to the spot her Uncle waited eagerly at. When she returned, something seemed very off right at the moment her Uncle placed eyes on the gem slinging around her neck. Asking her Uncle if he felt well, he ran full speed at the girl, trying to attack her for the necklace. Feeling threatened by the behavior of her Uncle, she casted flames around her, burning her Uncle like a torch. He ran around in flames, cursing in an unknown language. After he dropped, a dark enitity came out from his crumbling body and quickly flew away shreiking. From what she saw and experienced that day, feel guilty at first, she knew that he wasn't human to begin with and was an evil force trying to take the gem only for ruin. After that, Serena wore the necklace everyday to protect her from any further harm. Sometimes, even at night when it's most silent, a small voice can be heard coming from the gem. Category:Custom champions